Muggle Studies
by Ralinde
Summary: Alecto Carrow hated Muggles. Period. Charity Burbage was determined to make her change her mind.


_A/N: I do not own anything you recognize.  
_

_Written for:  
_

_- Sparkling Soul's "I Kissed a Girl" Competition, with the pairing Alecto/Charity and the prompt 'silk ropes'.  
_

_- ladyoftheknightley's Bechdel Test Competition (female characters talking about something other than a man)  
_

_- Lilybug134's Favourite Era Boot Camp Challenge, with the prompt 'underwear'  
_

_- my own Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge, with the prompt 'luscious'  
_

_Warning: this is rated M for smut. You should not read this if you're underage.  
_

* * *

Alecto Carrow hated Muggles. Period. But Charity Burbage was determined to change that vision. They had such a strange relationship, if relationship was the right word to describe it.

They had been at Hogwarts together, though they never really talked. Alecto had been in Slytherin whereas Charity had been a Hufflepuff. They had met again on a night filled with the promise of a thunderstorm, whilst they were both seeking comfort and warmth inside the Hog's Head. For Alecto, this was her regular hangout. For Charity, this was simply the closest establishment still open at this hour when the rain started pouring down. Alecto had been the only other customer so it really was silly to take a seat at the other end of the taproom. With a cheerful smile on her face, despite the weather, Charity took her butter beer and sat down opposite Alecto, who snorted disgruntled at this interruption of personal space.

"Hi there," Charity said. "Quite the weather outside, don't you think?"

Alecto didn't answer.

"I haven't seen it this bad in years," Charity tried again.

Alecto still didn't respond.

"Oh, where are my manners?" she smiled. "Let's start again. Hi, I'm Charity Burbage." She put out a hand, which hang dangling in the air before she dropped it, a little disappointed.

"I know you," Alecto said and narrowed her eyes.

"You do?" Charity replied, a little surprised.

"You're a '65 graduate, aren't you?"

"Why yes, I am. You too?"

Alecto sniggered. "You think? Of course I am. I suppose you were a Puff, with a name like that." It was a statement, not a question.

Charity nodded, not in the least discouraged by Alecto's behaviour. "I'm supposing you were in Slytherin?" she retorted.

Alecto nodded. It seemed to take some of the hostility out of the conversation – not that there had really been any on Charity's account – and a little awkwardly they played this game of "I ask, you answer" that seems to be standard procedure when two people who don't really have that much in common meet again after a couple of years. It usually goes along the lines of:

"So, how have you been these past years?"

"Well you know, the usual. Busy. You?"

"The same really. I've travelled."

"Really? Where did you go?"

"Well, you know: here, there, a little bit of everywhere."

"I see."

"Did you ever travel?"

"No, never liked it."

"Oh."

"So, what do you do these days? Are you married?"

- Ah well, you get the general idea of it. So Alecto and Charity played this little game as well and Charity proudly reported that she had just been appointed as a teacher at Hogwarts. For the first time in the conversation there was something like interest in Alecto's eyes. "So, you're going back to your roots." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, I guess one could say that. I've always loved the place."

"So have I. What subject are you going to teach?"

"Muggle Studies," Charity proudly proclaimed.

Alecto nearly choked on her Butterbeer. "Muggle studies? Seriously, you're going to teach _Muggle Studies_?"

"I like it." Charity shrugged.

"You don't say," Alecto replied dryly. "That's such a Hufflepuff subject. Why is there even a subject about those filthy creatures?"

"I suppose you would have opted for something a bit darker if you were to teach?" Charity said, ignoring Alecto's comment. "Like Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

Alecto narrowed her eyes once again and she wondered if this woman knew. But Charity made no allusion to her past and Alecto slowly relaxed a little.

While they were talking, the wind was howling and the storm was raging outside, rain lashed against the windows and he bartender kept refilling their glasses, probably to make them forget how they dirty those glasses really were. They'd drunk far more than they usually would and Alecto tilted her head a little. She eyed the woman opposite her up and down. _Ah whatever._ She was pretty enough, if you drank enough Butterbeer and looked past the hippie cloths. Anyway, she wasn't looking forward to yet another lonely night upstairs in the room she rented. There had been too many of those already lately.

"So, are you coming?" she asked brusquely and stood up, motioning to the stairs.

Charity raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, that depends on how good you are," she said and stood up as well.

Alecto blinked, surprised by her bluntness. _Surely she did not just say that_.

"Well, shall we?"

Alecto liked the Hufflepuff a lot better all of a sudden. She felt the arousal build up inside of her. It was clear they were both after the same thing: a night of passion.

And what a passionate night it was. Merlin, did the woman have her worked up. The moment they reached the room she rented, Alecto pressed her against the wall and kissed her ferociously. Charity responded to the kiss and bit Alecto's lower lip, while her hands roamed the front of her body. Alecto gasped when Charity's hand pinched her nipples through the fabric of her robe. She hitched up Charity's over-the-knee skirt and Charity fiddled with the buttons of Alecto's robe. Alecto's hand travelled up Charity's thigh and she hooked one of her fingers past the other woman's knickers, where a damp wetness indicated her that Charity might _look_ like your everyday miss goody-two-shoes, butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth kind of woman, she was just as worked up as Alecto.

"Mmmm, why is it actually…that you hate…Muggles…so much?" Charity panted in between moans of pleasure.  
"What's there not to hate? They're filthy, disgusting, good for nothing beings." Alecto stopped her administrations to the other witch and spat out the words.

"That's…not…true," Charity arched her back into Alecto's hand beckoning her to continue. "Mmmm, please continue…"

Alecto knew the woman was desperate for release but she didn't give it to her yet. "What was it again you were saying about Muggles?" she whispered hoarsely.

"N-n-nothing," Charity moaned. "Please Alecto…"

Without warning, Alecto added a second and then a third finger and began thrusting in and out of her with vigour. Charity gasped at the overwhelming sensation and Alecto smirked. She always knew just how to push a woman over the edge….

Alecto figured she could get used to this. She'd never have thought a Hufflepuff, a frigging Hufflepuff for crying out loud, could please her this way. She voiced this thought when they had both found their release and Charity chuckled. "I don't know how long you'll be staying here, but I'm given quarters at Hogwarts so it's fairly easy for me to come down here."

Thus, they had began their…no you couldn't really call it dating. Alecto Carrow didn't do dating. Period. And they also weren't friends with benefits, because they weren't exactly friends. Alecto was the Muggle-hating ex-Death Eater and Charity was the Muggle-loving Hogwarts-teacher. They couldn't be further apart. And they were supposed to hate one another, not indulge in carnal activities. But they just couldn't suppress their lust for each other. So they met when in want of passionate sex, no strings attached. The fact that they had to sneak around and be secretly about it, only added fuel to their passion.

Students and staff thought Professor Burbage was just a bit eccentric, because she'd always wear scarves, even in summer. Only Alecto knew the true reason as to why Charity wore it and it enthralled her that Charity would walk amidst the Hogwarts' population with the marks of her administrations for days without anyone suspecting anything.

One time, Charity had asked Alecto to come visit her at her quarters at Hogwarts. Alecto was a little nervous about this, because she hadn't set foot inside the castle since her graduation. She found Charity's quarters fairly easily and upon entering, Charity greeted her with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What are you up to?" Alecto asked suspiciously.

Charity brought her mouth close to her ear and whispered: "You'll see." Her tongue darted out and followed Alecto's jawbone.

Alecto shivered in anticipation. She moaned softly.

"Follow me," Charity said and took Alecto's hand to guide her into her bedroom. She barely had time to close the door and cast silencing charms around the room when Alecto pushed her against her against the wall. Charity stopped her.

"I'll set the pace this time, Alecto."

Alecto halted a moment. Usually, she was the one to set the pace. She liked being in charge. But there was an authority in Charity's voice that quite turned her on. She grinned. That appeared to be the reaction Charity was hoping to receive. She pushed Alecto on the bed and straddled her. She pressed her lips on Alecto's, luscious and full of passion, and Alecto kissed her back equally passionate. Charity vanished their clothes and her hands roamed over Alecto's body. She kneaded her breasts and lowered her head to place her mouth over one of Alecto's nipples. Alecto let out a satisfied grunt as Charity's tongue made contact with the sensitive bud.

Suddenly, Charity stopped her administrations.

"Hey!" Alecto protested.

Charity just grinned and stood up. Alecto was trying to stand up as well but once again, Charity pushed her down. She conjured a bunch of silk ropes.

_Ah, so it is going to be one of those evenings_. Alecto's grin grew just a little wider. That could be interesting, since she'd never been the receiving party. As Charity carefully tied the ropes around Alecto's wrists, the Death Eater shuddered in anticipation. Charity resumed her previous administrations and smiled when her fingers encountered the wetness between Alecto's legs. "So, I see you're quite warmed up already," she said and let the tip of her fingers swiftly brush Alecto's most sensitive spot. Alecto's eyes fluttered shut at the touch.

She heard a drawer being opened and a hand rummaged through things. She opened her eyes just when Charity said: "Remember Alecto when I told you not all things Muggle are bad? It's about time you found it out for yourself." She giggled and held up an artefact that left very little to the imagination.

"You didn't!" Alecto said in disbelief. "You did not buy a Muggle sex toy!"

"I'm surprised you even recognize it." Charity winked. "But perhaps you're not as unfamiliar with this as you claim."

Alecto shook her head but Charity had already started sliding the artefact up and down her folds, touching her sensitive bud in the passing. Alecto groaned despite herself when it entered her. "Mmm, that feels good…"

"I thought you'd like it," Charity said with a hoarse voice. Her tongued traced circles around Alecto's nipples as she thrust the artefact in and out. She changed position and slowly lowered herself onto the other half of the artefact.

Alecto gasped at the sensation as Charity started to move her hips. Every movement Charity made sent shivers down Alecto's spine and every movement Alecto made sent shivers down Charity's. They rocked in unison and Alecto could feel Charity was close to the edge. She bucked her hips up to push her over and Charity gasped. Her muscles tensed and she threw her head back. "Oh Merlin Alecto, that's so good!" She found her release and her movements pushed Alecto over the edge as well. Charity collapsed on top of her and they both lay panting for a while.

"Okay, I'll admit, not all things Muggle are bad," Alecto said when her breathing had settled a bit. A smirk played across Charity's lips. "Told you so," she whispered.

"So, you teach this to all your students?" Alecto teased.

"No, this is a private possession, obtained with one purpose only. Though we could of course make better use of it by using it more often." Charity raised an eyebrow suggestively and Alecto could already feel the tension starting to build up inside of her again.

* * *

Alecto stood in an all too familiar office. It was all too ironic that she, of all people, would be teaching Muggle Studies from now on. Dumbledore was dead and The Dark Lord had appointed her and Amycus as new teachers.

A grin spread across her face as she thought about that other Muggle Studies Professor and all the times she'd been in this office.

"I've searched the entire place and I couldn't find anything suspicious," Amycus boomed. She looked around the office. Amycus had turned almost everything upside down, making a mess of things. "I'll be checking the Defence office," he continued and left.

When the door fell close, Alecto remarked to the empty office: "Ah, but you haven't searched the entire place, dear brother. She walked towards a closet and opened the one drawer Amycus had left untouched: the one with Charity's underwear.

Being a man, he presumed not to find anything there. "But you're a so wrong, brother," she smirked. "The underwear drawer is where a woman hides her secrets." The grin on her face widened when her hands encountered the oh-so-familiar artefact. She considered it a gift from one Muggle Studies Professor to another. She licked her lips. Maybe times at Hogwarts would be interesting after all.


End file.
